Terrible farce
by cassiewright
Summary: Stiles rejoint la meute et un drame se produit. slash.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Une farce, ce n'était qu'une simple farce.

Quelques jours plus tôt…

La pluie régnait en maitre depuis plusieurs jours sur Beacon Hill. Stiles roulait vers l'ancienne demeure Hale en pleine nuit. Il venait de recevoir un étrange message de la part de Scott. La seule chose qu'il a pu comprendre c'est le lieu où il se trouvait.

Stiles venait d'arriver. Il appelle son meilleur ami, mais rien. Il appelle la meute. Rien. Il va voir dans ce qui reste de la maison Hale. Personne.

Tout en faisant les cent pas sous la pluie, le jeune hyperactif, à voix haute, imagine les pires scénarios concernant ses amis. Une meute rivale, des chasseurs, des druides noirs… Quand des grognements se font entendre. Le fils du shérif va vers sa voiture et attrape son sac mais râle en disant qu'il n'a plus de sorbier et qu'il ne prend pas de wolfsbane quand il va voir ses amis. Il prend de nouveau son téléphone pour appeler ses amis mais les grognements deviennent de plus en plus proches.

Tout en priant à voix haute que ses amis soient toujours en vie, Stiles part en courant pour sauver la sienne en entendant les pas des loups pas loin de lui.

Sa course est difficile avec ce sol glissant quand le drame se passe…

Son pied dérape, Stiles ne peut pas se retenir et tombe d'une petite falaise. Il à juste le temps d'entendre son meilleur ami Scott prononcer son nom avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Des bips résonnaient régulièrement dans cette chambre empestant les produits antiseptiques.

Stiles était allongé sous ces draps blancs, il était relayé à plusieurs machines. Ça faisait deux semaines que le jeune hyperactif était dans le coma.

Le shérif faisait les cent pas dans cette minuscule chambre. Il se sentait inutile, il ne pouvait rien faire pour son fils.

Une infirmière entre et pose tendrement les mains sur les épaules du shérif.

- tu devrais rentrer et te reposer.

- je ne peux pas. Pas tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas.

- John. A son réveil, ton fils aura besoin de toi.

- je ne peux pas le laisser seul Mélissa.

- il ne sera pas seul. Scott sera là. Isaac aussi.

- ce sont de bons garçons.

- allez rentre. Ils ne vont pas tarder, je reste en les attendant.

- merci.

Le shérif embrasse le front de son fils et quitte sa chambre d'hôpital.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Scott. Sa mère l'embrasse et lui laisse la place auprès du malade.

Le jeune loup s'assoit et prend une des mains de son meilleur ami dans les siennes. Il pose ses lèvres dessus. Scott avait les yeux larmoyants en regardant le visage de son ami.

Tout était leur faute.

Ça partait d'une farce d'Halloween. Farce qui s'était retournée contre eux.

La meute de Derek composait d'Isaac, Erica et Jackson avec Scott avaient décidé de faire une blague à Stiles. Ce dernier se plaignait un peu en disant que leur vie était calme récemment. Alors ils avaient voulu remédier à ça. Ensuite, ils avaient prévu d'aller au loft, taquiner l'alpha. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Stiles avait eut peur pour eux et avait décidé de les trouver en courant au lieu de prendre sa voiture. Puis l'incident s'était produit.

Scott revoit encore le corps de son ami perdre inerte, le sang coulant de plusieurs plaies. Il avait crié en le voyant tomber. Il avait eut si peur. Peur qui ne le lâchait pas depuis ce soir là. Il avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami.

Tout en caressant la main qu'il tenait, le jeune loup pour la millième fois…

- je suis vraiment désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Reviens-moi Stiles, j'ai besoin de toi.

Scott ne sait pas combien de temps passe quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Isaac. Il venait lui aussi veiller sur l'hyperactif. Et lui aussi s'en voulait terriblement de cet accident.

Le bêta de Derek s'installe de l'autre côté du lit de Stiles et prend la main libre de ce dernier dans ses mains.

La meute avait essayé de prendre le mal de Stiles mais ça n'avait pas marché. A présent, ils lui prenaient la main pour les rassurer eux. Ils avaient besoin d'un contact avec sa peau chaude en plus des battements de son cœur pour leur prouver qu'il était toujours en vie malgré son inconscience.

D'une voix basse, comme par peur de troubler le sommeil de l'hyperactif, Isaac…

- Jackson fait toutes les boutiques pour trouver les chocolats au caramel qu'aime Stiles. Il a enfin compris ce qui s'est passé. Ton explication l'a remis à sa place.

Isaac tente un petit sourire auquel Scott répond avec la même timidité.

L'explication en question s'était passée deux jours après que Stiles soit hospitalisé. Scott avait rejoint la meute pour les prévenir de l'état de leur ami.

- s'il n'était pas aussi chochotte, il n'aurait pas eut aussi peur à notre blague et il ne serait pas tombé.

Un bruit sourd résonne dans le loft. Scott venait de balancer Jackson contre l'un des piliers. Isaac retenait Scott pour l'empêcher d'aller frapper le nouveau loup.

- tu étais avec lui quand il a tenu tête aux chasseurs. Il est resté avec Peter pour trouver Derek. Il a aidé à faire sortir de prison Isaac un soir de pleine lune. A cause de toi version kanima, il a porté Erica et Derek paralysés, et Derek c'était dans 2m40 d'eau ! Il s'est fait frapper et à risquer sa vie pour nous. Stiles n'est pas une personne fragile, ni peureuse. Tout le monde l'a entendu avant qu'il ne court, il croyait que quelque chose venait de nous arriver. Il avait peur oui, mais pour nous. Notre blague d'halloween s'est retournée contre nous et mon meilleur ami est dans le coma !

- Scott.

Isaac le tenait toujours et le serrait plus fort le voyant se transformer. L'alpha se place devant eux et plante son regard rouge dans celui de Scott. D'une voix calme mais rempli de la puissance alpha…

- ça suffit. Retournes à ses côtés et appelles moi si il y a du changement.

- je vais avec lui dis Isaac.

Derek acquiesce. Le loup frisé pousse le loup brun vers la porte pour quitter le loft.

A présent, Isaac embrasse à son tour la main de Stiles en souhaitant que ce dernier se réveille au plus vite car il manque à énormément de personnes.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek veillait à son tour l'hyperactif. Le shérif avait eu du mal à accepter mais Mélissa lui avait assuré que l'alpha était proche de leurs enfants, il était même le tuteur d'Isaac. Et puis après avoir vu l'attitude de l'alpha avec son fils, il ne doutait plus de son amitié.

Le shérif n'avait pas été le seul surprit, Derek lui même l'était. Quand il avait appris ce qu'avaient fait ses bêtas, la colère l'avait envahi. Comment avaient-ils été aussi idiots? Il avait voulu leur donner un entrainement plus coriace pour correction, mais au vu de leur attitude, ils avaient compris.

Stiles pouvait l'agacer à parler sans arrêt, se perdant dans des explications loufoques, mais c'était un bon gamin, qui les avait aidé risquant sa vie pour eux.

A regarder l'adolescent si d'habitude si bavard, agité, immobile et muet, ça lui faisait mal. Il voulait le revoir divaguer et le menacer de se taire.

Un petit sourire étire les lèvres de l'alpha à sa dernière pensée. Il se lève et se penche vers l'oreille de Stiles.

- dépêche-toi de te réveiller sinon je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents.

Le loup soupire.

- tu es vraiment têtu.

Le loup prend de nouveau place sur la chaise au chevet de l'hyperactif.

Presque deux heures plus tard, il laisse la place au shérif. Ce dernier le remercie sincèrement de passer du temps auprès de son fils. Ça touché le loup, surtout le geste que le père de Stiles avait. Il posait une main sur son épaule comme le faisait son père pour lui montrer qu'il était fier de lui.

Le soir, c'est Scott qui prenait le relais avec Isaac. Et ce depuis maintenant trois semaines.

Mélissa voyait son fils allait de plus en plus mal. Il ne mangeait, dormait presque plus. Elle savait que son fils et Stiles étaient proches, même si avant l'accident, son fils passait plus de temps avec Allison, mais elle se doutait que de voir son meilleur ami ainsi, a rappelé qu'il n'y avait pas que la fille Argent dans sa vie.

Assis sur le lit de Stiles, Scott regardait un album photo où le titre était ''mon meilleur ami, mon frère''. Lui et Stiles. De leur rencontre enfant au début de l'adolescence. La douleur en voyant chaque photo n'était rien comparée à la dernière où ils se trouvaient tout les deux, car elle remontait à plus de deux ans. Ensuite, il ne voyait que lui. Stiles le prenait en photo discrètement car il n'avait jamais fait attention. Il se voyait entrain de faire ses devoirs, joué au lacrosse, regarder la télé, se tenant la main avec Allison.

Il se rendait compte que malgré le côté fantastique de leur nouvelle vie, Stiles continuait à voir leur amitié comme avant. Quel piètre ami faisait-il ?!

En regardant la chambre de Stiles, le loup réalise que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu pour autre chose que des infos pouvant sortir les autres loups du danger ou découvrir quelle créature avait massacré l'ancienne équipe de natation.

L'odeur de son ami s'estompait dans la pièce et ça lui faisait peur. Il a besoin d'être rassuré, que son ami soit toujours en vie. Il quitte la maison de son ami pour l'hôpital.

Mélissa avait eut du mal à faire partir le shérif chez lui il y a quelques minutes, à présent c'est son fils qui s'accrochait au malade. Mais vu le regard de Scott, l'infirmière n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire de partir.

Scott se met à pleurer en entendant les battements de cœur de son ami. Il embrasse la main qu'il tient, puis il se lève pour déposer un baiser sur le front de l'endormi.

- Tu me manques tellement. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie Stiles, réveilles toi.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'endormi ouvre les yeux. Scott et le shérif sont présents à ce moment là. Ils appellent les infirmières et le médecin.

- bonjour fils.

- papa.

Le médecin arrive et leur demande de sortir pendant qu'il l'examine.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il les fait entrer.

Le médecin fait un examen face au shérif et Scott.

- pouvez vous me dire qui sont ces gens ?

- c'est mon père. Le shérif de Beacon Hill. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas des méchants à attraper ?

- plus tard, pour le moment j'ai un fils à voir.

- très bien, et ce jeune homme ? Demande le médecin.

Stiles regarde Scott puis le médecin.

- je ne le connais pas.

- Stiles ?

La voix du loup était tremblante.

- tu plaisantes ?

- non. Je ne te connais pas, si ?

Scott se retenait de pleurer mais c'était très difficile. Il quitte la chambre pour laisser son chagrin sortir.

Le médecin sort avec le shérif. Ce dernier pose une main sur l'épaule de Scott. Le médecin prend la parole…

- il souffre d'amnésie rétrograde. Le seul souvenir qu'il a d'avant l'accident c'est vous Monsieur Stilinski. Ce qui prouve qu'il se rappellera du reste.

- combien de temps pour se rappeler ?

- ça dépend des personnes, des jours, des semaines, des mois ou plus. Par contre il ne faut rien forcer. Ne l'obligez pas à se rappeler.

- et son état physique ?

- d'ici quelques jours il pourra sortir.

- très bien, je vous remercie docteur.

Scott qui était vaguement compris juste que son meilleur ne se rappelait plus de lui et qu'il ne devait pas lui faire se rappeler. Il avait si mal, qu'il part de l'hôpital en courant pour aller dans les bois.

A bout de souffle à cause de ses larmes, Scott fait hurler son loup pour libérer sa douleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux semaines, que Stiles était réveillé et chez lui.

Scott ne supportait pas d'être un étranger pour son meilleur ami. Il passait prendre de ses nouvelles mais seulement quand le shérif était là.

Certain soir, le loup veillait quelques minutes le sommeil de son ami par la fenêtre.

La meute vivait elle aussi très mal l'état de Stiles. Isaac et Erica étaient devenus proche du garçon et de ne plus exister pour lui leurs faisaient très mal. Pour Isaac, il se sentait abandonner. Pour Erica, elle se sentait rejeter comme avant sa transformation.

Jackson s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne parlant à personne.

Derek, malgré qu'il soit touché par l'amnésie du jeune hyperactif, voit là une chance pour ce dernier d'avoir une vie normale. Stiles s'était impliqué dans leurs vies par amitié pour son ami fraichement transformé puis il avait risqué plus d'une fois, sa vie pour le reste de la meute. Il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, il fonçait pour les secourir. L'alpha savait qu'il était une des terreurs du jeune hyperactif, du moins au début. A présent c'était un combat entre eux entre rogne et sarcasme. Il s'avouait sans honte que ça lui manquer.

Trois semaines depuis son réveil, Stiles retourne à l'école. Même s'il ne se souvenait plus des élèves et des professeurs, il suivait très bien les cours. Il restait un excellent élève.

A la cantine, il hésitait pour s'assoir quand il voit le jeune homme qui vient souvent le voir. Scott, se rappelle l'amnésique. Il est avec deux garçons et une fille mais il reste des places à leur table.

- je peux m'assoir avec vous ?

Toute la tablée le regarde et en même temps.

- oui, oui, assieds toi.

L'amnésique sourit et s'installe à côté d'un garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux légèrement frisés.

- comment tu te sens aujourd'hui Stiles ? Pas trop difficile de reprendre les cours ?

- je vais bien, merci Scott. Pour les cours, non ça va encore. Je ne devais pas être mauvais avant car je trouve tout facile.

- tu étais le meilleur de la classe dit le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- c'est vrai ? Lui sourit Stiles.

- oui.

- euh, tu es ?

- Isaac.

- Isaac. C'est joli comme prénom.

Le loup frisé rougit légèrement.

- merci.

Stiles regarde les deux autres personnes.

- Moi c'est Erica et lui c'est Jackson.

- enchan… je vous connais déjà n'est-ce pas ?

- oui répond Erica.

- je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas.

- ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute répond Isaac.

Après un petit silence.

- vous êtes tous dans la même classe que moi.

- oui répond Scott.

- je vais peut être faire une gaffe, mais on pourrait devenir amis ?

Les quatre loups avaient leurs cœurs serrés. Mais ils se forcent à lui faire un sourire.

- avec plaisir.

Stiles sourit d'avoir quatre personnes avec qui parler et se lier.

Scott regarde son meilleur ami le cœur au bord des lèvres, il lui manquait tellement. L'hyperactif voulait devenir son ami, alors qu'il l'était déjà et ce depuis des années. Il avait peur à présent de ne pas être assez bien pour rester à ses côtés.

Les pensées du loup sont coupées par un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Allison ?

- tu as d'autres petites amies ?

La jeune fille regarde l'amnésique.

- salut Stiles, moi c'est Allison.

- salut.

- je vais avec Lydia, on s'appelle plus tard Scott.

Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi mais il n'aime pas la petite ami de son nouvel ami.

- Stiles, ça va ? Demande Isaac.

- oui.

Il lui sourit.

- vous faîtes quoi après les cours ?

- Erica, Jackson et moi devons allés nous entrainer…

Voyant son erreur.

- nous pratiquons les arts martiaux.

- c'est cool. Et toi Scott, tu vas passer du temps avec ta copine ?

- non, je vais travailler.

- tu travailles où ?

- à la clinique vétérinaire.

- ça ne doit pas être toujours la joie. Je ne crois pas que je supporterai voir des chatons, ou chiots malades, blessés.

Les loups sourirent, ça c'était leur Stiles.

En sortant des cours, Stiles voit son père parler avec un jeune garçon près d'une magnifique voiture noire. Ses nouveaux amis le suivent. Ils saluent son père. Stiles voit la belle voiture de Jackson à côté de la noire.

- papa, je me suis fais des amis en plus de Scott.

- je vois ça, c'est très bien. Stiles, je te présente Derek, il viendra te chercher et te ramènera à la maison. C'est le tuteur d'Isaac. J'ai confiance en lui.

- d'accord. Salut Derek.

- Stiles.

L'amnésique se sent bizarre, comme si cette situation lui arrivait souvent.

- Stiles ?

- ça va Scott, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- on rentre fiston.

- à demain tous le monde.

Stiles fait un signe à tous en partant.

Les loups le regardent.

- c'est plus fort que lui. Il s'accroche au danger. Sourit l'alpha.

- nous le protègerons.

Cette affirmation avait été dîtes en cœur par les bêtas.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Derek vient chercher Stiles pour aller à l'école. Ce dernier demande à Isaac assis à l'arrière, s'il avait cours toute la journée ensemble. Quand le bêta répond que oui, l'amnésique fait un immense sourire. Sourire qui réchauffe comme il serre le cœur des deux loups.

A l'école, Stiles et Isaac sont vite rejoins par les autres loups ainsi que par Allison et Lydia. Cette dernière ignore son ex petit ami et regarde tendrement l'hyperactif.

- bonjour Stiles, désolé de n'être pas venue avant, je m'appelle Lydia. Nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle.

- nous sommes donc amis ?

- eh bien…

Elle rejette une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

- non. Elle t'ignore. Répond sèchement Scott.

- alors on va continuer comme ça. Mon amnésie ne doit pas changer ton attitude envers moi.

Stiles prend la main de Scott, tout en regardant Isaac, Erica et Jackson.

- on va en cours.

Scott fixe sa main dans celle de son ami. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement ce geste l'émeu. Les autres loups entendent les battements de son cœur et ont un petit sourire. Ils aimeraient eux aussi un geste tendre de la part de leurs amis.

- oui on y va. Sourit la louve.

Lydia reste muette à l'affront de Stiles. Allison regarde son petit ami partir sans un regard, ni un baiser. Elle se demande même s'il est encore son petit ami.

Pour le cours d'histoire, le professeur forme des groupes pour un exposé. Il sourit en voyant les loups entourant le jeune Stilinski, et décide de les laisser ensemble. Il ne voulait pas perturber plus le jeune amnésique.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, leur jour de congé, ils le passent ensemble à commencer des recherches pour leurs devoirs. Stiles les avait invités chez lui.

Isaac était dans le fauteuil, Erica assise par terre devant la table du salon avec Jackson, Stiles sur le canapé aux côtés de Scott.

Jackson sort de son sac un paquet de chocolats au caramel, il en propose à Stiles. Ce dernier sourit, le remercie et exalte de plaisir.

- comme c'est bon ! Ru n'aurais pas dû m'en faire gouter, je vais finir ton paquet.

- vas-y mange tout si tu veux, j'en ai d'autre.

- vraiment ?

- oui vas-y.

- mais, ça ne se fait pas.

- tu as dit vouloir être notre ami, alors ne te gêne pas.

Stiles se penche et le prend un instant contre lui.

Le cœur de l'ancien kanima bat la chamade. Malgré sa gorge serrée par l'émotion…

- je t'en passerai d'autre.

- merci Jackson.

Vers 18heures, Derek vient chercher Isaac et Erica. Il rappelle à Jackson que lui aussi doit venir.

Innocemment Stiles demande si Derek est leur coach d'arts martiaux. Dans un rare sourire, l'alpha lui répond que oui. Et qu'il avait du travail avec ces trois là.

Un sourire étire les lèvres de l'amnésique.

Après leur départ, Stiles propose à Scott de regarder un film.

- enfin si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu. Ta petite am…

- avec plaisir.

L'hyperactif sourit en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il était heureux que son ami reste avec lui et non avec sa petite amie.

Stiles met un dvd au hasard, et s'assoit aux côtés de Scott. Leurs épaules, leurs bras, leurs mains se touchent.

Le loup a du mal à se concentrer sur le film. La présence si proche mais pourtant si loin de son meilleur ami le trouble.

- Scott ? Scott ?

Le loup est surpris par la voix de son ami.

- oui.

Stiles sourit en le voyant légèrement sursauter.

- je t'ai fait peur ?

- euh, non, enfin j'étais ailleurs.

- j'ai vu ça.

Scott aime tant ce sourire.

- Scott, nous deux, nous étions plus qu'amis n'est-ce pas.

- plus qu'ami ?

Les battements de cœur du loup s'accélèrent.

- j'ai trouvé un album photo.

Le souffle de Scott devient irrégulier. Il avait lui aussi vu l'album.

- tu étais, tu es, mon meilleur ami. Mon frère.

- je suis désolé.

L'amnésique baisse la tête. Scott pose sa main droite sur le visage de son ami et le relève.

- pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus être mon ami ?

- si ! Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en rappeler. Ça doit te blesser.

- tant que tu ne me rejettes pas maintenant, ça va.

- je n'y pensais même pas.

Les deux garçons ne se lâchent pas du regard. Scott caresse la joue de son ami. Leurs visages s'avancent lentement…

- fiston, je suis rentré.

Les deux amis s'éloignent les joues rouges.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott est allongé sur son lit, son bras droit cachant ses yeux. De douces rougeurs colorent ses joues. L'image des lèvres de Stiles envahit son esprit. Il avait failli embrasser son meilleur ami. Si le shérif n'était pas arrivé, il aurait cédé à cette envie.

Il s'était senti si gêné, qu'il avait fuit la maison Stilinski.

Depuis qu'il avait failli perdre Stiles dans cet accident, les sentiments du loup pour son meilleur ami avait changé, ça il s'en était rendu compte, mais à ce point ?

Il est vrai qu'il ne pensait plus à sa petite amie. Quand elle l'avait embrassé la dernière fois à la cantine, il n'avait rien ressenti. Il était même gêné par rapport à l'hyperactif. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit ça.

Voir. Il n'avait jamais rien vu. Quand il y pense, combien de fois il avait eut peur pour Stiles ? Peur de ne jamais le retrouver ?

La réponse le frappe de plein fouet. Après sa première séparation avec Allison. Seulement après. Quand Matt tenait son pied sur la gorge de Stiles qui était paralysé par le poison du kanima. Mais avant ça, le loup se doutait que son ami avait du vivre des moments pénibles, mais il ne s'en était pas soucié.

Il se déteste pour ça.

Avoir pensé à ce souvenir, c'est comme le vivre à nouveau. Il revoit le visage rouge suffoquant de son ami, les larmes montant à ses yeux. Il se rappelle de la douleur qui enserrait son cœur à cette vision.

La deuxième fois, qu'il avait eu peur pour son ami, c'est quand ce dernier avait disparu du match de lacrosse. Mais au moment de le chercher avec Isaac, Derek et Peter étaient arrivés. Il aurait dû les laisser et partir à la recherche de Stiles, mais il les avait suivit.

Quel con qu'il était.

Heureusement, Stiles est réapparu, mais il était salement blessé au visage. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il le regrette amèrement. Il ne faisait pas un bon ami.

Le pire pour Scott, était d'avoir vu les larmes de Stiles. Depuis qu'il le connait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, pourtant, ça ne devait pas faire un mois que sa maman était décédée, mais jamais il ne lui avait montré sa tristesse. Au contraire, Stiles faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral, le faire sourire, rire, l'amuser. Alors le voir pleurer, à cause de cette darach de malheur, lui avait brisé une partie de lui. Scott s'est juré à ce moment là, que jamais plus personne ne ferait pleurer son ami.

Le loup soupire.

Il ne l'avait pas fait pleurer, il avait fait bien pire. Et il avait failli le perdre définitivement à cause d'une blague stupide.

Scott enlève son bras de ses yeux et regarde sa main. Il a l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur de son ami. Si ami il est encore après ce soir car dans le cœur du loup, le mot ami n'est plus d'actualité. Malgré qu'il soit un peu long à comprendre, à présent il sait ce qu'il ressent réellement pour l'amnésique.

Après un énième soupire, Scott s'endort en pensant à la douceur de la peau de la joue de Stiles.

Le lendemain, Scott appelle Allison et rompt. Même si elle avait de la peine, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans la vie, le cœur et les pensées du jeune loup. Sous un tendre sourire, les deux adolescents se séparent.

Hésitant et mal à l'aise, Scott part chez Stiles.

Il est surpris en voyant que c'est Erica qui lui ouvre.

- Tu ouvres quand ce n'est pas chez toi ?

La belle blonde lui fait un petit sourire narquois.

- le proprio est légèrement occupé.

Scott s'avance dans le salon… Entre colère, stupéfaction, irritation, les sentiments du jeune McCall se mélangent. Isaac dort sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles qui lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, tout en mangeant de sa main libre des chocolats au caramel que lui donne Jackson.


	7. Chapter 7

Le jeune MacCall regarde Stiles et Isaac.

- Scott, tu es venu car tu as eus mon message ? Lui demande légèrement rougissant son ami de toujours.

- message ? Euh non, je venais comme ça.

- comme nous. Répond Erica. Stiles veut en profiter pour avancer le devoir.

Scott va pour prendre son téléphone.

- m… je l'ai oublié.

- je me demande où tu as ta tête MacCall. Mais bon, t'en que tu es là c'est ce qui compte.

Malgré le ton employé, Scott sourit légèrement. Jackson redevenait lui-même.

- bon, comme on est tous là, on se met au travail. Dis tout sourire la seule fille.

- ouais. Isaac lève toi maintenant. Demande Jackson en grognant un peu.

-encore une minute.

L'amnésique sourit tendrement à la moue du loup frisé.

Scott a dû mal à supporter cette vision. Une main sur son épaule et un tendre sourire d'Erica.

- tu viens m'aider Scott, on va chercher de quoi boire.

Dans la cuisine…

- Isaac n'était pas bien. Depuis l'accident, il ne dort presque pas et hier l'entrainement l'a épuisé. Stiles a remarqué son état. Et c'est lui qui lui a dit de s'allonger ainsi. Il aide un ami. Comme il le faisant avant.

- je sais.

- tu n'as pas à être jaloux.

De légères rougeurs colorent ses joues. Comment avait elle comprit ? Elle sourit.

- ils sont proches, très proches même. Ils ont beaucoup en commun. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre mais, le lien entre eux ne rivalisera jamais entre le lien entre Stiles et toi.

Scott se sent stupide. Encore une fois. Il sait qu'Isaac a pu remonter la pente grâce à Stiles après l'histoire du darach au motel, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que l'autre loup voulait lui prendre son Stiles. Isaac l'avait énormément soutenu à l'hôpital aussi.

- allez viens. On va bosser.

Scott suit la jeune fille au salon. Isaac s'était assis mais il était resté au côté de Stiles.

Trois heures plus tard, la même situation que la veille se produit. Scott se retrouve seul avec Stiles.

- je vais y aller aussi, tu dois être fatigué.

Une main sur son poignet l'arrête.

- restes, s'il te plaît. J'aimerai qu'on parle de nous…enfin, notre amitié, comment on s'est connu, à quoi on jouait ?

- Stiles, je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne peux pas forcer ta mémoire, tu dois te rappeler seul.

L'amnésique soupire.

- je sais, mais ça me frustre. Je veux me rappeler de toi Scott.

Comme la veille, Scott caresse tendrement la joue de son ami à cette déclaration. Avec un tendre sourire, il lui répond…

- tu te souviendras.

Le téléphone de chez Stiles sonne. Il répond. C'est la maman de Scott, elle lui demande si ce dernier est avec lui car il ne répond pas à son téléphone. Stiles la rassure et lui passe son fils. L'amnésique en voyant la grimace que fait son ami en se faisant engueuler.

- désolé je dois aller la chercher. Elle est trop fatiguée pour conduire.

- d'accord.

Sans contrôler son geste, le loup embrasse Stiles sur la joue gauche. Et pars rapidement après.

…

Une forte odeur d'essence lui envahit les narines. Scott en est couvert et il tient à sa main une fusée de détresse. Stiles a peur. Son cœur lui fait mal. Il sent les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il rassure Scott, il lui dit qu'il a besoin de lui, qu'il est son meilleur ami, son frère. Mais il sait qu'il ment, du moins il cache une partie de ce qu'il ressent pour Scott. Il s'avance, marchant sur l'essence et attrape la fusée car si Scott veut mourir, il mourra avec lui.

Le regard chocolat de son ami, troublé par les larmes, l'ensorcelle. Il se perd dans ce regard quand une explosion se produit.

- Scott !

Stiles se réveille vivement en tremblant. Un cauchemar. Il porte une main à son cœur tellement il bat vite. Le jeune amnésique à l'impression que ce n'est pas un simple cauchemar. Un morceau de son passé ? Scott avait voulu se suicider ? Quel ami devait-il être pour avoir laissé son ami arrivé à une telle extrémité ?

Il était tôt, mais après avoir laissé un message à son père pour prévenir Derek de ne pas venir le chercher, Stiles part chez Scott. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de voir son ami.

Au moment de frapper à la porte, Mélissa ouvre, elle partait au travail. Elle prend de ses nouvelles et s'en va. Elle l'a prévenu que Scott dort encore.

Stiles monte dans la chambre de son ami instinctivement. Il n'était pas venu depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital.

Stiles entre dans la chambre, s'approche du lit et s'assoit dessus.

En un effleurement, il caresse les cheveux, puis le visage de Scott. Ce dernier commence à se réveiller sous la douceur des caresses.

- Stiles.

L'amnésique est surprit que son ami le reconnaisse ainsi mais il en est aussi très heureux.

- debout mon petit loup.

Loup ? Pourquoi il appelait Scott mon petit loup ?

- allez debout.

- pas envie, on a chimie en premier.

Stiles s'allonge.

- tu as raison, séchons la chimie.

Allongé ainsi, près de son ami, cette douce atmosphère lui fait du bien.

- ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ainsi chez toi.

- c'est plutôt moi qui viens.

- mais plus pour être juste entre nous, jouer.

Scott ouvre les yeux.

- tu te souviens ?

- pas vraiment, c'est juste un sentiment.

- je suis désolé Stiles.

- ne le sois pas. Scott, j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Enfin, plutôt un rappel du passé je pense. Scott, ne tente plus de mourir, je ne le supporterais pas.

Stiles se blottit dans les bras du loup qui n'arrive à dire que…

- je te le promet.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott rassure par des gestes tendres son ami quand ce dernier se recule.

- tu m'as abandonné pour un autre.

- comment ?

- je ne sais pas, c'est comme cette nuit, je viens de te voir me laisser. Il me semble que c'est sur un toit. Tu portais une chemise noire sur un tee shirt ou débardeur blanc. Tu saignais là.

Stiles caresse l'arcade sourcilière droite de Scott et la caresse.

- je me suis entendu dire ''ne vas pas avec lui''. Ces des brides de mon passé n'est-ce pas ?

- oui.

- est-ce que toi et moi ? Je veux dire pourquoi j'avais si mal que tu me laisses pour un autre ? Enfin tu as une copine…

- non, Allison et moi c'est finit.

- je suis désolé.

- ne le sois pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, toi et moi, nous sommes les meilleurs mais au monde mais, j'avoue que depuis ton accident, je te vois différemment.

- comment tu me …

Scott s'était penché et à présent, il effleure de ses lèvres celles de Stiles. La main de ce dernier avait glissé du front à la joue du loup.

- je te vois comme ça. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu…

Stiles à son tour, embrasse Scott.

- moi aussi je te vois comme ça. Du jour où je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, j'ai ressenti quelque chose en croisant ton regard chocolat. Chaque fois que tu venais me voir, j'étais heureux, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Quand j'ai su qu'on était ami depuis l'enfance, et que tu avais une petite amie, je me disais que notre relation ne devait être qu'amicale mais…

Scott avait un petit sourire depuis le début de la déclaration de Stiles. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne résiste pas longtemps avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois le jeune châtain.

Le baiser était chaste, tendre, découverte de leurs sentiments respectifs.

Scott grogne en entendant le téléphone de Stiles sonner.

- désolé.

Sous un regard contrit, l'amnésique répond. Isaac qui lui demande s'il va bien puisque ils ne doivent pas aller le chercher. Stiles lui répond qu'il est chez Scott. L'amnésique entend Derek parler avec Isaac puis ce dernier lui dit qu'ils vont passer les prendre chez Scott.

Après avoir raccroché, Scott grâce à son ouïe de loup garou savait déjà ce qui s'était dit mais demande quand même. Après avoir volé un autre baiser à Stiles, le loup va se préparer. Il n'avait pas envie d'énerver l'alpha.

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Scott ?

- rien, c'est juste, tu ne préfères pas Isaac ? Vous vous êtes toujours très bien entendu et…

Stiles sourit et l'embrasse.

- tu es jaloux. J'adore Isaac. Mais je ressens plus un amour fraternel pour lui. Même si c'est plutôt l'inverse quand on regarde bien, mais je veux le protéger. Il me fait penser à un animal maltraité qui a besoin d'amour.

Scott tique à la remarque de maltraitance, car c'est ce qu'avait vécu Isaac. Stiles comprend tellement les gens.

- tu as raison. J'apprécie aussi Isaac, juste je…

Un nouveau baiser qui dure jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'alpha et du bêta.

Plusieurs jours ont passé…

Entre baisers et légères caresses, les deux amis apprennent doucement à passer d'ami à amant.

Les autres loups ont remarqué le changement et les taquines, ce qui entrainent le rougissement des deux concernés. Mais à part cela rien n'a changé. Jackson goinfre Stiles de chocolat au caramel. Isaac se fait dorloter par Isaac. Derek sert de chauffeur.

Malgré qui passe du temps aussi avec elle, Erica se sent un peu en retrait jusqu'à un certain matin…

Erica venait de se prendre la tête avec Lydia. Stiles arrive à sa hauteur.

- range les griffes Catwoman. Si tu as besoin, ton Batman est là.

Les yeux se remplissant de larmes, la louve saute dans les bras de Stiles.

- alors j'avais raison, c'est bien un souvenir ces surnoms.

- oui.

- euh Erica, je te conseille de lâcher ce pauvre Stiles, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Dit Isaac qui vient d'arriver.

- pourquoi ?

La louve croise le regard sombre de Scott. Elle lui sourit sournoisement et murmure dans l'oreille de Stiles.

Ce dernier sourit et pose ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde.

A peine ses mains sont en contacts avec la peau d'Erica, qu'il se sent attirer en arrière contre un torse.

Stiles regarde son petit ami.

- tu es trop mignon quand tu es en colère.

Erica et Isaac sourit en les voyant. Ils avaient compris depuis un moment, avant même l'accident, que ces deux là ressentaient bien plus que de l'amitié et enfin ils étaient ensemble.

- ne t'en fais pas Scott, même si je suis sa Catwoman, tu restes son Robin, son chouchou d'amour.

Sous les rougeurs du jeune McCall, les quatre adolescents rejoignent Jackson et vont en cours.

…

Un soir, Scott annule leur rendez-vous. Il avait oublié la pleine lune. Il devait aider Derek à maintenir Jackson et Erica. Isaac pouvait se contrôler mais il ne pouvait pas maintenir un autre loup.

Alors qu'il grognait sur Jackson pour qu'il se calme, un bruit sourd attire l'attention de la meute.

Stiles était là.

- qu'est-ce que…

- Stiles, je vais tout…

- non ! Ne t'approche pas.

- laisses moi t'e…

Mais le jeune Stilinski était partit.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott voulait le suivre, mais Derek l'avait arrêté. Il avait besoin de son aide, puis Stiles devait avoir besoin d'être seul un moment après cette découverte.

Dès les premières lumières du jour, après que tous ont repris leurs côtés humains, ils parlent de la visite de Stiles. Ils ont peur de le perdre de nouveau. Et ça aucun d'eux ne le supporteraient.

Scott part chez son petit ami, du moins, il espérait qu'il le soit toujours, après avoir promis de tenir au courant la meute de l'état de leur ami.

Il passe par la fenêtre et voit Stiles assit sur son lit le regard vers lui.

- Stiles, je suis désolé. Tu dois avoir peur de moi maintenant, mais …

- pourquoi m'avoir fait ça !

- fait quoi ? Ne pas te dire qui nous sommes ? Nous ne savions pas co…Demande confus le loup.

- le soir d'Halloween.

Scott se fige en entendant cela.

- quoi ?

Sa voix est tremblante.

- je me rappelle de tout. Vous voir sous forme loup garou m'a rendu ma mémoire. Je me rappelle du soir de l'accident. J'avais si peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. Puis avant de tomber, je t'ai entendu m'appeler.

- nous voulions te faire un peu peur car tu trouvais la vie monotone après l'histoire du darach.

Des larmes glissent le long des joues de Scott, sa voix se brise.

- nous ne voulions juste te faire un peu peur puis passer la soirée ensemble au loft. Nous n'avons jamais imaginé que tu… Si tu savais combien nous avons regretté, combien j'avais peur de te perdre. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi. Je t'aime Stiles.

La seule réponse que le loup reçoit, c'est les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes.

Sous la surprise, Scott se recule.

- j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire passée, mais ça ne change en rien mes sentiments pour toi. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé après l'incident.

Scott serre fortement, mais sans faire mal, Stiles dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant passionnément, désespérément, amoureusement.

- tu crois que Jackson me donnera encore des chocolats au caramel s'il sait que je me rappelle de tout ?

Scott sourit.

- vu le stock qu'il a fait, oui, mais avec son air arrogant.

Un nouveau baiser.

- tu crois que Derek sera toujours aimable avec moi, ou il va reprendre son passe temps favori qui consiste à me plaquer contre les murs et me frapper le visage avec un volant ?

- je dirai la deuxième option, mais je serai là pour l'en empêcher. Personne ne touche mon petit ami. Même ta Catwoman.

Stiles sourit à son tour et embrasse son adorable petit ami. Ce dernier se recule à nouveau.

- je dois les appeler, ils sont fous d'inquiétudes que tu ne veuilles plus d'eux dans ta vie.

Stiles lui prend un baiser.

- dans dix minutes. Pour le moment, je veux mon petit ami. Dès qu'ils seront que je suis de nouveau moi, ils rappliqueront, donc …

Stiles pousse Scott sur son lit, s'allonge sur lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

Deux heures plus tard, la meute envahit la maison Stilinski. Malgré leurs airs de loups mal léchés, Derek et Jackson étaient heureux de retrouver l'ancien Stiles et ils agissaient de manière normale, comme l'avait prédit les deux amoureux.

Avec accord de Scott, Isaac dorlotait à son tour Stiles. Le loup frisé en aurait presque pleurait de bonheur de retrouver son ami, son confident.

Cet horrible accident, cette terrible farce, avait eut un bon côté malgré tout, car en plus de souder la meute et d'en faire une vrai famille, un couple est naît.

Ce soir là, les deux amants découvraient le côté charnel de leur relation, entre baisers et ''je t'aime'' murmurés.

FIN


End file.
